Dark Escapes
by AJexpress
Summary: He laughed, "You wanted to know if I was attracted to you, so you paraded around in something that would grab my attention?" He lowered himself towards me, his face close to my own- causing me to choke on my breath, "Are you prepared to deal with the consequences with teasing an animal?" (Warning: Lemon)


**HEY YOU GUYS! This is my very first time writing something like this, so sorry if it's sloppy! I did my best that I could though! This is loosely based off my other one-shot _LOUDER THAN THUNDER_ but you don't have to read it unless you want to, most of whats said in here is self-explanatory- it's basically told and explained about right away. So I hope you enjoy my very first lemon!**

 **WARNINGS: SEXUAL CONTENT. DON'T READ IF THAT BOTHERS YOU!**

The room was dark, only a bare flickering light coming from the lamp on the other side of the large room when I opened my eyes. My eyes were still heavy with sleep, so everything was a little hazy and hard to focus on. I looked around the room, nothing holding my interest besides the fact I didn't remember ever coming to this place. How did I end up here? What was I last doing before I came here? Looking around the room once more my eyes fell on the lone figure sitting in the large fabric chair besides the source of the light, his elbow resting on the arm rest with his palm cradling his sharp cut jawline. I instantly knew who it was, and I could feel my face light up seeing my favorite person.

But it quickly faded when I noticed his facial expression. His full lips were pulled into large frown, and his eyebrows were knitted together- something that rarely happened even when he was upset. He glanced over at me, his dark brown eyes lowered at me liked he was annoyed with something I did. It was a look like the one you get when you got caught stealing a treat from the cookie jar, and it made me feel extremely uneasy.

I sat up in the bed, my messy bronze hair tumbling over my shoulders to fall against my chest in thick curly tangles. His scent calmed me- smoky bonfires, with the distance between us it still soothed me, but I still felt highly uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly, looking at him confused. I moved towards the side of the bed wanting to get up and walk towards him, but he held his hand up signaling me to stay put.

"You stay right there, Missy. Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily." He grumbled with an edge in his deep voice.

I stared bewildered scooting back onto the bed listening to his command timidly asking, "What did I do?" I don't remember much of anything of the night before, so I couldn't put my finger on why he looked so upset. Did I say something that bothered him?

He laughed darkly, "Are you kidding me, seriously? Don't you remember what you did last night? Don't tell me you're pretending to act stupid because you don't want to deal with the consequences."

"Jake, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

He stood up, slowly tearing off his black undershirt to reveal his muscular abdominals and his broad chest, whipping the article of clothing to somewhere in the dark room where I couldn't see. It damn well wasn't the first time I saw Jacob shirtless- that was an almost daily occurrence. He could barely keep a shirt for a few hours before he would rip it off claiming it made him uncomfortable. But he never undressed himself so… provocatively like that- at less not that I've ever seen. Maybe this was how he usually undresses, and I just started noticing it because of my newly lewd mind. My eyes widened as he stepped closer to me, his movements almost aggressive as he stepped up to the edge of the bed, his large form towering over me. My eyes followed the length of his body- from where his legs were blocked by the mattress of the bed up to his lean stomach, following the rest of his upper naked frame to his face.

"You don't remember what you tried to do last night, Renesmee?" He asked lowly, leaning down and placing his palms onto the mattress- his eyes dark with some emotion I couldn't identify. I knew it was serious, he doesn't use my full name unless he was trying to get his point across, and right now all I could focus on was him and the way he was staring at me. He looked like he was hunting, and I realized for god's sake… I was the damn prey!

"N-No!" I stuttered pathetically, my eyes falling to his wide expanse of a chest before glancing back up at his face, surprised, to see a smirk marking his lips.

"Are you just being stubborn, or are you playing games?" he murmured his eyes trailing down from my face to my chest and down lower towards my hips and legs. He slid his hands up the bed, so they were resting on either side of my feet- I quickly became hyperaware of how close he was to me. "I think it's the latter, don't you agree?"

My face heated up, "Jake! I really don't know what you're talking about! What did I do wrong?"

"How about I show you?" He questioned suggestively.

Before I could utter a reply, he yanked me by my ankles- dragging me down the bed towards him, my head hitting the soft padding of the bed and I was left sprawled across the covers. He then crawled onto the mattress and over me, hovering above my body before crushing his hot mouth down to my own. His warm lips were on mine, and I was becoming intoxicated by the heat now flooding into my system. One of his large hands rested on my hip while the other was tangled in my thick mess of hair, yanking my head back to give him better access to my mouth.

I was left shocked. Of course, I loved it when he kissed me. Jacob and I have been in a relationship now for almost a year after I told him about my dream I had about him that left me feeling unsure what my feelings were for him. After I showed him that dream, he kissed me, and confessed to me that he will be whatever I wanted him to be. He could be my friend, a protector, or a lover.

I wanted a lover.

Once I overcame my shock I threw my small hands into his thick hair, tugging him closer. I inhaled his soothing scent, kissing him more urgently. He probed at my lips and I opened them immediately, allowing his slick tongue to adventurously explore my mouth, rubbing my canines sensually- licking the tips slowly, his tongue swirling around the teeth.

It was a weird thing with him- maybe it could even be called a fetish. I started noticing this even the first time he kissed me. It was odd, mainly because he hated anything having to do with vampires, but when it comes to me he is fascinated with everything about my vampire side. He used to be really grossed out when I was first born about me having to live off blood, but as time went on I guess he got over it because I couldn't really change that part about me.

His hand that was resting on my hip began moving, creeping under my shirt and sneaking it's way non-discreetly up to my left breast palming the mound and squeezing it roughly over the bra blocking access to my skin.

I gasped at the heat that shot down to my center, almost like a blot of lighting shocking me. I pressed my chest upwards, trying to mold myself into his large palm. His teeth nipped playfully at my lips before pulling away, chuckling darkly- something that both scared, and aroused me at the same time.

"Please Jake- "

We never came this far before. He usually kept his hands in neutral locations. My hips, my shoulders, lower back- but never any intimate spots. I been craving for this sort of touch for ages now. I wanted to feel his hands on me in so many different places that it overwhelmed me at just the thought of it!

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Do you remember what happened yesterday now, Nessie?" He replied with an almost evil look, squeezing the mound in his hand roughly before rubbing my now erected nipple through the offending article with the pad of his thumb. "Doesn't this remind you of what you did to me?"

"N-No!" I choked out barely concealing my sob of pleasure. I yanked on his hair, trying to bring him back to me, but he remained hovering above me- taking amusement in teasing me, and boy, it was infuriating. "Please Jake, I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh, really?" He questioned mockingly, pulling away so he was resting on his knees that were placed on either side of my waist. His hand removed itself from my breast placing it besides my head, and I instantly missed the pulsing of heat that was previously there. "Well I guess you'll have to learn the hard way then."

"Jake!" I cried out frustrated, pulling harder on him to bring him closer, "Stop teasing me!"

"Well you should of thought of that yesterday! Now you know how I felt last night, with all your little teasing… Isn't so funny now, is it?" He sneered, his eyes glistening with mischief down at me.

"What did I do last night that was considered teasing you?" I asked confused. Last night it was my parents wedding anniversary and we all went out to celebrate. Usually they celebrated in… private, but Aunt Alice made it a big deal this year for some odd reason.

My mother at first refused, she didn't want to make it a big deal- she liked her private celebration with father when they were alone- even though they basically did the same thing every night since she was transformed eight years ago. I would think it would get tiring, boring even, but they always proved that wrong. I guess that if you are that in love with someone every time you…you know, spend time together was special. It's not like I knew about that or anything though. I've never gone further than kissing in my whole life.

"You wore that _damn_ dress and expected me to be alright with it!" He growled menacingly, "It was basically an invitation to have my fucking way with you."

My face heated in embarrassment at his crude comment. I didn't realize it affected him so much. Last night my Aunt Alice basically _forced_ me into that dress saying it would catch Jacob's eye. She knew how I was trying to get Jacob's attention, but I didn't expect her to try and help me. After I started my relationship with Jake last year it been very awkward hanging around my family, especially when they were being affectionate with their spouses. I wanted something like what they had with my Jacob. I wanted him to kiss me senselessly in front of a crowd; I wanted him to prove to others that he was mine, and mine alone- yet I was disappointed every time. He never has kissed me in front of another living soul, maybe just a peck on the cheek, but nothing like I wanted. The only real affectionate thing Jacob does with me in front of others is gripping my hand- silently asking me to use my gift, which annoys me. Can't he just hold my hand because he wants to, for no significant purpose besides the fact he wanted to feel my hand in his own?

But when we were alone it was a different story, he will hold me affectionately, passionately kiss me. But those times were rare. I barely ever was alone with Jake now a days. Our lives just interfered too much. My family wanted both my time and attention every moment they could get, and Jacob has an actual job he needs to go to, plus pack duties. When we were together, someone in my family was _always_ around, and Jacob being the closet affectionist he was- made it impossible for us to move our relationship forward to the level I wanted.

Anyways, Aunt Alice got me a red dress that clung to my body like a second skin, and had a deep neckline that showed a little bit of cleavage- mind you, not even a lot. She still had to respect my father's wishes, and I was uncomfortable with setting my assets that much on display for the world to see. But still, it was a flashy dress compared to what I usually wore, if I ever were to wear a dress. If it were to get Jacob attention, then it was worth it. My father was still upset with the choice of dress, but it was probably a lot better than the one he saw Alice imaging me wearing earlier so he stuck his foot in his mouth to keep quiet, which was really unlike him. Did mom say something to him? Or did he realize how important attracting Jacob was to me?

I felt beautiful in that dress, I got compliments from everyone all night- except from the person I most wanted to hear it from. I felt confident and radiant for the first time in my life, like I was just as beautiful as the rest of my paranormal family- but Jake avoided eye contact with me. He probably wouldn't have given me the time of day even if I dared to ask. It was aggravating!

I tried grabbing his attention last night with that dress I was physically stuffed into by my Aunt. I started feeling doubtful about how nice I looked. I wanted Jacob to notice me, tell me how great I looked- for him to swipe me off my feet and ravage me some dark corner of the restaurant or go escape to the hotel above it. But that didn't happen, so I spent the majority of my time drinking anything I could get my hands on. Wine, shots, vodka, anything and everything. I had a fake identification card that said I was twenty-four, so it was safe for me to have a few drinks- I mean, I'm a full-grown Human-Vampire Hybrid. I could drink if I damn well wanted to! If I'm a hybrid, that means I should be able to drink my weight in alcoholic beverages and be perfectly fine! Right?

I was totally wrong.

I didn't realize I drank too much until I almost toppled over on the floor while walking back to the table to talk to my parents- only to end up in the arms of the man I've been desperately trying to get attention from all night. I don't remember anything after that other than him cursing some nasty choice of profanities.

"So, I did grab your attention?" I asked meekly glancing up at him.

He laughed darkly, narrowing his eyes, "What the hell do you expect? I tried to keep away from you the whole night to prevent myself from doing something stupid but suddenly you start collapsing because you were too fucking tipsy! What did you expect Ness from drinking that much? You're still part human, of course you're going to start feeling the effects sometime or another after that many drinks!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?! I tried getting you to notice me all night, and when I couldn't I went to drown my insecurities in liquor! You barely even looked at me last night, it made me feel like I was disgusting or repulsive or just plain stupid!" I shouted hurt, tears filling my eyes. I whipped my head to the side, I didn't want to show him my emotional state. I rubbed the tears aggressively with the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing- and I realized I was wearing the dress shirt he wore to the dinner the night before and that my lower half was bare except for the pair of black panties I wore underneath my dress. I started squirming in my spot, trying to hide myself.

"Where is my dress?!" I cried out embarrassed, "Why did you undress me?!"

"First off, you puked all over so appreciate I didn't put you to bed with vomit covering yourself. Secondly, what do you mean I barely looked at you last night?! I'm surprise your fucking mind-reading father didn't murder me in my spot! I'm sure I was really pushing his damn limits!" He replied with a strong hint of annoyance in his tone.

My face was flushed as I glanced up at him. I don't know why I was so embarrassed, wasn't this what I wanted? I wanted Jacob to notice me, and touch me; and finally, when that was happening I was too embarrassed to do anything other than gape up at him.

"Jacob, all what I want to know is if you were attracted to me…" I whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you, or get you in trouble with my dad."

He laughed, "You wanted to know if I was attracted to you, so you paraded around in something that would grab my attention?" He lowered himself towards me, his face close to my own, causing me to choke on my breath, "Are you prepared to deal with the consequences with teasing an _animal_?"

He lowered his head even more, the hand tangled in my hair yanking my head back, so he had better access to my throat. He nudged his flat nose against the crook of my neck- I inhaled a sharp intake of air as I felt his wet tongue lavish the expanse of skin along my throat.

"Jake…?" I questioned, he answered back with his hand going to the collar of my shirt- um, I mean his shirt- and ripping it straight down the center, buttons popping and flying everywhere. I gasped trying to bend my head down to look at him by he yanked me by the hair to prevent me from moving.

"We're playing by my games, Ms. Cullen." He murmured hotly against my skin, "That's what happens when you tempt me, you get yourself into some sticky situations, hmm?"

My face flushed with heat at his comment as he continued to trail teasing kisses and licks down my throat towards my collar bone, his tongue dipping into the indents of the bone before he began sucking heavily on the span of flesh underneath it, right above my left breast.

I could feel my heart hammering against the wall of my chest, and I was afraid it was going to leap out at any second. Jacob large hand went for my bra, sliding the strap off my shoulder; freeing the breast from its restraints

I choked on my breath as he blew cool air against the tip of my nipple before leisurely licking it with the flat of his tongue. It sent an electric current through me, causing me to stiffen in his grasp trying to comprehend what strange feelings he was causing my body to react to. His other hand left my mess of hair to pull the other side of the offending garment off, releasing the other side of my chest, leaving my upper body bare. He yanked the whole bra off in one tug, throwing it to some mysterious corner of the room.

He enveloped the nipple he just licked into his hot mouth, roughly palming the other one. I jumped at the rush of heat that was sent to my lower stomach, the indent between my thighs becoming tingly and uncomfortable. I let out a rush of air, almost stuttering on it.

I gripped the back of his neck tightly, trying to find something to help me feel secured. I don't know how he was making my body react like this. It felt so good, and I never knew I could feel things like this.

Jacob pulled away laughing lightly up at me. I glanced down confused, and almost mortified. Was there something funny about my body? Did I look weird?

"No, there's nothing funny about you Ness, I think it's just my first time hearing your heart beat so fast. It's almost as fast as a hummingbird's wings."

I blushed, realizing I projected my thoughts to him through where I was touching him, but I refused to release him. I was gripping him hard, trying to still my rapid heart.

He smiled up at me before continuing, he shifted his attention from the left breast to the right, popping the nipple out of his mouth and switching to the other, repeating the mind-numbing process. I bit my lip, trying to conceal my noises. He wasn't having that though, he suddenly bit down, and I yelped in surprise.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" I snapped embarrassed, whacking him on the head only to have that hand pinned to the side.

"I want to be able to hear you!" He roughly voiced back, his other hand sliding down my stomach to the waistband of my panties. I squirmed around awkwardly, twisting around the place before he placed his hand on my waist to settle my movements.

"Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of your actions- or are you going to run away scared?" He asked huskily, his thumb tracing the edge of the cursed underwear.

I swallowed deeply, "I did nothing wrong!"

He sent me a dark look, "Oh really, I guess I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson."

Before I could snap back his large hand slipped past the rim of my underwear, his fingers wandering past the patch of hair, cupping my lower parts intimately. I gasped out loud at the heat the shot to my core from his warm hand before he let a single finger enter my heat.

"Jake!" I cried out as I felt his finger stroke me leisurely at a painfully slow pace. I squirmed but he held me down with his body weight. I tried catching my breath, but it seemed inhumanly possible. "Oh god."

He stared down at my intimate part, watching with an interest that made my insides churn. I cried out again extra loudly when he stoked this part of me I didn't know existed. After that he kept on hitting the spot faster, leaving me heaving for air.

I felt something building up, it scared me in a way. I've never felt this feeling before, and I didn't know what was happening. My hands slid down to his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

He curled his finger like he was commanding me to come forward and I could feel myself beginning to cry at the intensity building up in my lower belly. I gripped his shoulders tighter, causing him to grunt. I didn't realize I caused him to bleed until I smelt the tangy, sweet smell of his blood in the air.

He inserted his finger inside of me and I would have let out a scream if I could've still breath regularly. My hand slid up towards his hair, smearing blood up his tensed neck leaving my fingers wet and sticky.

"Please!" I begged, writhing under his touch. I could both hear and feel him chuckling above me, I felt so vulnerable in his large hands.

I didn't even know what I was asking for, maybe some form of release from the feelings building up in the pit of my stomach- I was unsure. I've never experienced any of this before, and I've definitely never been touched like this before. It wasn't like I didn't know what happened when a woman and a man had relations with each other, I wasn't deaf- I heard my parents all the time for crying out loud. But I never thought it could feel this good, this incredible. It was mind-blowing, and we haven't even gotten to the most important part yet! I couldn't even imagine what it was going to feel like when we got to the actual part that was sex!

He lowered himself down to me until his mouth was by my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine.

"Let go, Ness." He breathed huskily, his lips brushing past the shell of my ear, his finger pumping in and out of me relentlessly before adding a second finger to the mix.

I shuddered, not understanding what he was telling me. I could feel my resolve crumbling around me. I panted, gripping his black curls tighter, yanking his face back up to me.

I crushed my lips to his, pressing my body more into his. I spread my thighs wider, squeezing my ankles onto his lower back, urging him closer to me. My lips moved rhythmically against his own in an erotic dance, causing the heat in my lower belly to skyrocket even further. I was becoming so desperate for the feeling in the pit of my stomach to ease that I began grinding my hips against his hand that was still working on me.

His mouth moved slowly against my own, his body heat burning me. Impatiently I shoved my tongue past his lips, yearning to taste him. I was becoming restless, yet I was unsure of what I wanted. My teeth clanked against his, momentarily sending a shot of pain to the roof of my mouth. I felt his lips upturn into a grin as I continued to press my own to his.

He began using his thumb to stroke this nub part of me I didn't know could cause so much pleasure, leaving me to my undoing. I let out a loud wail, my hands raking down his strong back. I felt like there was a cosmic explosion happening to my body. I went rigged, stiffening in Jacob's grasp. I squeezed my eyes shut, and a rush went through my body.

I felt like I was falling from a great height, my heart fluttering behind my left breast erratically as everything around me shattered into millions of itty bitty pieces. I tried to grab ahold of anything to retain my reality, but all what I could do was shudder as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through me.

When I floated back to earth Jake was staring up at me with a shit-eating grin, leaving me somewhat horrified. My mouth was gaped, trying to form any words but I was utterly speechless. What was he thinking? What did he just do to me?

"Oh, we're not over yet." He promised darkly, hooking his finger around my now-soaked panties, slowly pulling them down, his eyes watching me intensively.

I gulped, my face heating up to the point I thought the skin was going to fall off. What was he going to do now?

Once the panties were off my legs, he spread my thighs widely- leaving me completely bare before the man I love. I was still trying to recover from my emotional high to really be too embarrassed to hide away, and I had a feeling that was why he was chuckling up at me.

He lowered his head to my hips, his lips trailing kisses from my navel down to my pelvic, his lips scorching hot against my already flushed skin. His lips were getting lower and lower, and with a hit of realization I suddenly knew what he was heading to do.

"J-Jake, you don't need to do that!"

"Be quiet, your punishment isn't over with." He growled, his nose brushing against my pubic hair, before he blew cool air against my lower lips, sending a shiver up my spine.

Before I could say anything else though I was shocked to feel his tongue give a leisurely slow lick down below, causing me to let out a ragged gasp. I squirmed under him, but he quietly stilled me, lifting my legs so either one was over both of his shoulders, the hollow behind my knee sitting on top of his shoulder blade.

Once he settled me he began the agonizingly slow yet pleasurable process. His tongue teased each little nook and cranny he could find, leaving me gasping for air.

My thighs clamped around his head, squeezing them tightly to try and ease the once again rising pressure in my stomach.

His tongue was burning hot down there, and I was left crying in desire for more. Both of his hands gripped my hips holding them down to the bed from all my squirming and movement. My own hands were tangled in his dark curls, yanking on them to try and bring him closer.

Right when I was about to unravel he pulled away, his hands prying my thighs off his head. I stared down at him in confusion. Did I do something wrong?

"W-Why did you stop?" I asked breathlessly and confused.

He stood up on his knees, hovering above me. He licked his lips which were wet from my arousal, making my face heat up for the umpteenth time that evening. He slid his hands down his lean stomach almost teasingly before reaching the button of his dress pants.

It definitely caught my interest, I scooted back before sitting up my now even messier hair tumbling in large tangles past my shoulders, falling against my bare breasts. I reached out to help undress him, so I wouldn't like the only one bare around here- but my hand was quickly smacked away.

I was about to question him when he laughed jokingly, "Don't touch the merchandise. You can't have any of _this_ unless I give you permission. And right now, you're in trouble- so I doubt you'll be getting the okay any time soon."

My mouth gaped open in shock, but he continued with his task- his fingers finding the button of his pant and undoing them and bringing the fly down in a single zip. My eyes wandered down, watching him shrug off the pants and tossing them off the side of the bed- leaving him almost bare in a pair of gray boxers that left little to the imagination.

My face was on fire at I stared up at him unsure what to do. If I wasn't allowed to touch him in this little game of his, what was I supposed to do?

I glanced up at his face nervously, wondering what he was going to do next. My imagination went into overdrive and I looked away ashamed. Things never used to be this way, it was only after our relationship started that my mind taken a new hobby of making every little thing that Jacob did dirty and provocative. But what else was I supposed to think at this moment when he stared down at me wearing only a single piece of clothing to cover himself?

Jacob yanked his boxers off with strong sense of confidence, also tossing them over the edge of the bed to the floor, leaving him completely bare to my eyes.

My eyes followed him from the top of his body- his thick tossed black hair, his flat nose, his sharp-cut jawline. Lower, following his broad shoulders and chest to the muscular abs of his stomach until I found the trail of hair under his belly button that led down past the v of his hips- but my eyes quickly skimmed down to his meaty thighs before a little higher, my eyes making full contact with his large erected member.

My eyes widen at the size. I kind of had a feeling Jacob was going to larger than most men- though I've never seen the full male anatomy in my life besides the one currently in front of me. It was only natural that he would be bigger, I mean Jacob was literally a giant. He was the tallest one in the wolf pack after all, and his biceps were literally larger than my head when he was flexing, but his overall size never intimidated me- until now.

He lowered his body over me, pushing me down to the bed roughly- the back of my head hitting the feather pillow with a dull thud. I looked up at him as he came closer to me, his lips suddenly crushing against my own. I automatically responded- wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him to me in a vice like grip.

His lips moved slowly against my own, a pace I didn't agree with. I tried to rush him, pressing my lips more urgently against his- instead he chuckled, moving his lips even more painfully slow. I let a whine out of the back of my throat.

He nipped at my lower lip before he entered his tongue, moving it expertly around each little crevice in my mouth before sensually licking my own tongue.

I quickly reacted, tangling my tongue with his, my hands twisting in his thick locks. He lowered himself, so his chest was against mine.

A moan left my mouth at the feeling of his bare skin against my own, sending shivers up my spine. I pressed myself further against him, my breasts rubbing up against his chest. My legs opened automatically to let him closer to me, and he took the hint- his lower stomach grinding against my privates.

He growled against my mouth, his chest rumbling above my breasts. He suddenly pulled away, holding me at arm's length. He stared down at me, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He turned his attention to my lower half.

"Ness, I can't do this anymore." He voiced raspy.

I stared confused. We were already this far along, and he suddenly wanted to call it's quits? I frowned, my hand gripping his cheeks, showing him my confusion and frustration. I wanted this, I've been waiting for this moment since I've first was kissed by him. I really wanted this. I was ready, and prepared for what was going to happen!

"No, Ness; I'm not stopping, I just don't want to act like an asshole anymore. This is our first time, it's supposed to be special, not angry and aggressive."

I smiled softly, cupping his cheek more gently. "Jake, I knew you weren't really that angry- it kind of reminded me of the games we used to play when I was younger where you pretended to be mad at me. You're usually mad when you first started- but then eventually it becomes a big joke, and everything is fine. Remember?"

His lips upturned at the corners, "Yea. I was angry earlier when you dressed like that last night, but I just wanted to teach you a taste of your own medicine. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's all water under the bridge, I guess I kind of had it coming for trying to tease you." I replied quietly glancing away for a moment to look at the dim lamp in the corner of the room before back up into his eyes. "Besides, any time with you is special… You can act however you want, I will still love you no matter what."

Before I could say anything else he interrupted me with a brief but passionate kiss. When he pulled away he returned his attention downwards, placing his palms on my thighs and spreading them widely.

I watched him as he grabbed his erection in his hands pumping it in his hands a few times, grunting. The pit of my stomach caught on fire at the sight, and I had to clench my teeth to keep myself from saying anything to intrude on his process. I continued to watch as he lowered himself closer to me, aligning his member closer to my entrance. He rubbed it against the slit, coating it in my arousal.

I gasped at the feeling, my hands shooting up to grip his shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Renesmee?" he asked, leaning back in hesitation.

I grabbed him pulling him back to me, "I'm positive." I even went as far as showing him my thoughts, which were crystal clear waiting barely patiently.

He chuckled lowly, resting his unoccupied elbow besides my head. "I love you, Ness."

I didn't even get to reply when he slowly began entering me. I let out an airy cry, my hands clawing at his back desperately trying to get a grip on something to keep me rooted to this moment. He groaned loudly, stopping not even half-way in.

I stared up at him confused, "W-Why did you stop, Jake?"

"I'm hurting you!" He grunted out in annoyance, beginning to pull away but I grabbed ahold of him, keeping him close.

"I-It's okay- I promise, please continue…" I gasped out, my legs wrapping around his waist tightly, "I'll get used to it! Just do it, please!"

He growled his hand fisting in my hair, but it wasn't close enough to my skull to feel it. "I'm sorry."

He suddenly shoved his way all the way in, causing me to clench my thighs around his hips and I threw my head back at the force, my fingernails digging into the skin on his shoulder blades and right away I could smell the scent of his blood in the air for the second time that night.

I wanted to apologize, but I was speechless at the feeling of being stretched from the inside. I squeezed my eyes shut, panting and waiting for him to move. The scent of blood was mixed with the smell of both of our sweat, and surprisingly it smelt intoxicating. Usually the smell of sweat was unpleasant, but right now it was somewhat soothing in a strange way. It kept me grounded in the moment.

I shifted my hips, trying to get more comfortable with the feeling of fullness occupying my being. For the first time in my life I actually felt complete, like I finally found the missing puzzle piece that I've desperately been trying to find.

Was this because of the imprint bond? Was this what I have been waiting for my whole life?

I lessened my grip on his shoulders, the blood coated on my fingernails. I rubbed soothing patterns on his arm, trying to apologize silently for hurting him again.

Once I felt more comfortable I ran my lips against his neck trailing them up to his ear. "I'm okay, Jake- let's continue…"

He grunted, slowly pulling his hips back until he was almost all the way out- then forcing his way back in quickly. I let out a loud moan, pressing myself closer to him as he continued the process of pulling away and re-entering at a steady pace.

Whenever our hips collided he let out a low groan, one of his hands gripping my thigh that was wrapped around his waist.

He continued pumping in and out over and over- the pressure in my lower stomach building. I was gasping for air, hugging Jacob to myself. This was unbelievably amazing, mind-blowing!

"Please!" I begged, clinging to him, "Please, Jacob!"

He increased the intensity, shoving in harder than before. He squeezed my legs tightly- and I knew in the morning, or whenever I woke up that I was going to be bruised there.

"Ness!" He choked out roughly, thrusting hard repeatedly into me.

I could feel tears filling my eyes at the pleasure, our bodies were sliding against each other from the combination of our sweat. I was becoming dizzy from the pressure building steadily in my stomach, my thighs squeezing tighter around his narrow hips.

I was panting, my chest heaving against his as the feeling in my stomach became unbearable to the point where I was sobbing, begging him silently to end the feeling burning the pit of my stomach.

His hand that was previously holding my thigh move in between us, sliding down where we were connected to stroke the nub from earlier that left me star struck.

Quickly after a few strokes I unraveled, letting out a loud shriek as everything crumbled around me. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me as I collapsed onto the bed, releasing Jacob from my hold.

Even though I was spent Jacob continued to pump in and out of me, his noises becoming louder and rougher. He slammed his hand above my head, gripping the sheets tightly. I reached up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck again and pulling his face down to me so I could kiss him again. This time I was the one kissing at a slower pace as he tried to rush his lips against mine.

I lost my sense of time as everything began to blur together, he continued in and out of me relentlessly before he pulled away and let out a shout of my name. Stunned I looked up at him as he fell apart, my insides filling with his hot seed.

I let out a gasp as he fell on top of me, his elbows cushioning his weight. He let out a rush of air, burying his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent deeply.

We laid there for who knows how long, catching our breaths. I wrapped my arms around him, cradling him to me. I closed my eyes, deeply inhaling his scent- instantly comforting me.

"I love you, Jacob." I breathed into his ear, my fingers rubbing what I hope was soothing patterns on his back

He looked up at me, his chin resting on my chest before he replied with a murmur.

"I love you too, Renesmee. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

He snuggled into my chest, letting out a large breath of air before relaxing. He ran his fingers through the tangles of my hair gently, mumbling incoherent words. Soon both of our breathes evened out so the only thing I could hear in the room was my heartbeat pounding in my ears at a steady, but loud rhythm.

I smiled lightly before closing my eyes, sleep taking over me quickly as I felt a kiss press against my neck. Maybe I should try catching Jacob's attention more often, who knows what kind of things he would do next time.

 **Did you like it, huh? It was kind of embarrassing to write, but overall I enjoyed the experience of bringing this story to life.**

 **Just so you guys know, reviews are what keeps me going as a writer. It doesn't necessarily always needs to be nice long ones, it could be just a brief "I enjoyed this story", or anything in that nature. If you don't like the story leave a critique, I would always love to find what could improve in my writings! I just want to thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to chose and read my story, it really makes me happy- especially when I hear back from readers on how they liked, or didn't like the story.**

 **If liked this kind of story, let me know so I will be more willing to post more of this kind of stuff!**

 **Love you Guys! -AJ**


End file.
